


Twisted Chains

by Weird_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on a Dream, Chains, Confusing???, Fairies, Freeform, Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Lucio - Freeform, M/M, Weird as Heck AU, bizzare, nagito, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Nagito is being held prisoner by the fairy king, Lucio. Hajime wants to help Nagito escape from his wraith.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	Twisted Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know...  
> This was based on the wildest dream I had, so things are a bit weird.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading!

Lucio sits tall on his luxurious throne, twirling his half-emptied wineglass in his hand. Below him, fairies rush around in messy, organized traffic. The sky is filled with the buzzing of wings and the chattering of staff. As I fly into the scene, my nose is greeted with the scent of sweet roses on a cold, summer night. I slowly approach Lucio as he glares into his red wine, bored out of his mind. I barely enter his line of sight until he notices through the blurry wineglass lense. Our dear precious king takes his time to address me, wasting time on his long, dramatic slurp. After downing his glass, his face squeezes in disgust and distaste while he glares upon me. He speaks bitterly about me in my own presence. “Oh…you again…”, his annoying voice rings, “You must be wondering why I… need your help”. He lets the words roll harshly off his lips like a crashing ocean wave.  
“Yes, your-”, I try to reply.  
“No! I didn’t finish!”, he hisses.  
Sighing loudly, he continues, “News has returned me that Nagito has finished his journey outside of the kingdom. As you already know, he was out looking for any threats to our beloved home. He admits there may be another attack from the mermaids, but he won’t spill any details. He refuses to speak until he sees that Hajime is safe. You, of course, are safe…whether I want you to be or not is a different matter. Just go and do your thing. Prove somehow you are safe. Just get out of my face!”.  
He races through his words then snaps around to command a maid to lead me down to the dungeon. I wish I could openly say how much I hate Lucio but giving voice to that opinion would cause me to have my tongue cut off…literally speaking. There have been better rulers in the past when compared to this trash. I glance at the wall through the dusty window. My heart flutters in my chest that I have finally heard news Nagito is at least alive. Lucio has…weird policies about leaving the kingdom.  
The cheerful maid speaks in a bubbly matter, “Come follow me, Hajime”.  
She and her neon pink curls bounce as she hops down the stairs with my rapid steps following behind. Farer down the staircase, the faint glowing of torchlight becomes the only guide in the dank dungeon. I begin to prefer the world above much more than this underground excuse of one. It reeks of rotting bodies and fish. I pray to Mason that Nagito wasn’t tortured for answers. He only left to spot potential threats which help the kingdom’s defense, but of course, he has to be Nagito and be a stubborn little one. That’s just his style.  
The maid dashes to the farthest room. She seems way too happy about this. Fidgeting with her keys, she unlocks the door, releasing a blinding light.  
My eyes take a moment to the lighting. A few blinks and I find myself standing in a pure white, padded room. The walls were clean and untouched unlike the decaying, wooden door behind me. In the center of my room, my heart stops. Chains wrap around Nagito like snakes, holding him down on his knees. They even put weights around his skinny, bare neck. Why?  
“Nagito…”, my thoughts slip out loud.  
He looks up from his misery. A smile cracks across his face, and a familiar laugh is released. His rough voice is an odd harmony, “Who else would I be other than me?”.  
My feet think for me as I dart towards him, but a guard swings his axe in front of me. It is brought to my attention we aren’t free from Lucio’s stupid game. The guard bellow out the typical warning, “Stop, you almost violated the law.”  
Oh, just shut up already, I am done with this. Nagito still smiles at me, “Well, Lucio will always be a stick up the old…”.  
“Don’t curse unless you want to have your tongue removed”, I snap. That’s the last thing I need to see happen today.  
“Anyways”, he picks up, “you are safe, right? This…uh…wonderful, I shall put it, kingdom of ours has a habit of…making mistakes”.  
He strings his words carefully.  
“I am fine. Look, I am just happy that you are alive. You never sent back any reports. What happened out there? What was it like?”.  
“Don’t get your garments in a twist. I’ll explain later...”, he raises his voice, “after I am released”.  
The guard huffs, and the maid shifts in her spot. Nagito rolls his eyes. He’s alive and acting himself. I couldn’t ask for more expect for his release, of course.


End file.
